


Une autre famille à Netherfield

by KarenKilla



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla





	Une autre famille à Netherfield

 

George Darcy n'était pas homme à se faire des amis aisément, il avait l'air sévère ainsi que froid, et n'était pas à l'aise en société, de plus il était méfiant. Descendant d'une riche famille, il y avait eu beaucoup de monde qui avait tenté de se servir de lui, aggravant sa méfiance donc, cependant il avait quand même réussi à se faire de bons amis. Pour commencer il y avait Christopher, ils s'étaient rencontré à l'université et s'étaient trouvés une passion commune pour la littérature, entre autre chose, il était devenu par la suite le Comte de Matlock, ainsi que son beau-frère lorsqu'il épousa Anne. Il y avait aussi Richard Wickham qui était devenu son régisseur, un homme très intelligent et doué avec les chiffres, il était le fils aîné d'un gentleman, mais sa famille avait eu des dettes, Richard avait donc du travailler. Le dernier membre de leur petit groupe était son meilleur ami Michael Spencer, il était le seul fils d'une famille riche de la  _gentry_ , tout comme George, ce qui leur avait permis de bien se comprendre.

Bien sûr les années, les expériences, avaient changé les choses, les amitiés avaient été testé à plusieurs moments mais il était resté proche d'eux, particulièrement de Michael vu qu'ils n'habitaient pas loin l'un de l'autre. Quoique ça n'avait vraiment pas été facile après le mariage de son ami, un mariage plutôt scandaleux vu que Michael était revenu d'un tour sur le Continent avec une épouse, une épouse italienne appelé Gianna. Ça avait été un scandale, les gens avaient protesté, critiqué la jeune femme, mais Michael avait tenu bon, refusant de céder et il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il aimait Gianna et elle l'aimait, finalement ses parents avaient accepté le mariage et si le reste de la bonne société avait toujours du mal, Michael s'en moquait. Sa famille était là pour lui, ils avaient fait l'effort d'apprendre à connaître Gianna et elle avait réussi à les convaincre de son amour pour l'héritier Spencer, elle avait d'ailleurs fait la même chose avec les amis de son mari, y compris George Darcy.

Il avait eu du mal, c'était un fait, il était très respectueux des conventions de la bonne société, des codes en tout genre de leur milieu, savoir que son meilleur ami s'en moquait, qu'il les avait même bafoué et qu'il ne comptait en aucun cas revenir en arrière avait été difficile à gérer. Il y avait eu une certaine distance entre eux pendant un moment suite à cela, mais Anne et Gianna avaient réussi à réunir à nouveau les deux amis, les deux femmes s'étant trouvé de nombreux points communs et étant proches également. Gianna n'était certes pas une Lady anglaise, mais elle savait quand même se tenir, sa famille avait été bien située dans le royaume de Naples et elle avait du se conformer aux codes de son pays, grâce à Anne Darcy, ainsi que la sœur de son mari, Gianna apprenait ceux de son nouveau pays. Même si elle ne serait jamais une pure Lady anglaise, elle était trop italienne pour cela, via le sang certes mais aussi par son caractère, montrant plus ses émotions et étant plus chaleureuse en public qu'il n'était considéré convenable par beaucoup. Heureusement  les choses à la campagne étaient très différentes qu'à Londres, une ville que les Spencer ne visitaient guère, préférant leur propriété ainsi que leurs voisins, qui avaient volontiers accepté Gianna. 

Dû à cette amitié entre les Spencer et les Darcy, les enfants des deux familles étaient proches, c'était aussi le cas des enfants du Comte de Matlock ainsi que du fils unique de Richard Wickham, appelé George en l'honneur de l'amitié qui existait toujours entre les deux hommes. Renforcée même par tout le temps qu'ils passaient à travailler ensemble. Fitzwilliam Darcy passait donc beaucoup de temps avec les fils aînés Spencer. Le mariage des Darcy était heureux, tout comme celui des Spencer, mais Gianna avait une meilleure constitution qu'Anne qui avait eu du mal à avoir un enfant, la famille Spencer était bien plus nombreuse que les Darcy, Gianna ayant donné naissance à sept enfants. L'aîné ayant deux ans de plus que Fitzwilliam Darcy, tandis que le second avait un an de mois que l'héritier Darcy, et donc trois ans de moins que son frère. Les trois garçons avaient donc été très proche en grandissant, de même que Michael et Richard Fitzwilliam, les deux fils du Comte Matlock, quoiqu'ils étaient un peu plus vieux que les Darcy et Spencer, Michael ayant six ans de plus que Rafael Spencer tandis que Richard en avait quatre de plus. En plus la propriété du Comte de Matlock se trouvait certes en Derbyshire, mais c'était quand même à une certaine distance de Pemberley, et puis le couple Matlock préférait Londres à la campagne, un point de vue partagé par Michael, le Vicomte quoiqu'il appréciait aussi le bord de mer. Une fois que Richard se fut engagé dans l'armée, ses visites se furent plus rares, tandis que l'amitié entre le jeune Darcy et les deux aînés Spencer se renforçait. 

Les Spencer restèrent proches des Darcy au fil des années, aidant le plus possible la famille lorsque Lady Anne Darcy mourut quelques jours après avoir donné naissance à Georgiana, son corps trop faible pour le supporter. Michael faisant de son mieux pour aider son vieil ami à affronter son deuil, tandis que Rafael et Gabriel faisaient la même chose pour William, comme il préférait être appeler, ils étaient après tout tous les trois au pensionnat. Georgiana était aussi prise en charge, bien sûr il y avait Mme Reynolds qui était en charge de Pemberley et les nourrices, mais la dernière Darcy pouvait ainsi passer du temps avec d'autres enfants de son âge, ou proche. Les jumeaux Spencer, Uriel et Maria avaient après tout deux ans de plus que Georgiana, elle offrait aussi une bonne distraction à Serafina, l'aînée fille des Spencer, à qui ses deux frères aînés, voire trois vu qu'elle était proche de William, manquaient terriblement. 

Les années passèrent ainsi et les deux familles étaient plus proches que jamais, et finalement les trois jeunes hommes allèrent à l'Université, s'éloignant progressivement de George Wickham qui se comportait d'une manière indigne pour un gentleman, cherchant à avoir plus d'argent, à séduire toutes les femmes qui passaient devant lui... Autant dire que c'était une chose qui ne plaisait à aucun des trois, loin de là même, la seule raison pour laquelle les liens n'étaient pas coupés, comme ils le voudraient, c'était pour George Darcy qui tenait beaucoup à son filleul, le fils Wickham, particulièrement depuis la mort du père de ce dernier, emporté par la maladie. 

William Darcy ressemblait beaucoup à son père au niveau du caractère et avait donc du mal à se rapprocher des autres hommes de son école, outre Rafael et Gabriel qu'il connaissait depuis toujours, eux de son côté étaient plus sociaux, plus amicaux mais il y avait un grand nombre de famille qui les jugeaient mal parce que leur mère était une étrangère. Tout les autres étudiants n'étaient pas ainsi, ils avaient donc quelques proches, quelques amis, plus ou moins proches selon le frère, selon le cas, néanmoins il y en avait un qui était plus proche d'eux que le reste. Charles Bingley. Un fils d'une famille qui avait obtenu son argent via le commerce, une chose mal vu par beaucoup de monde, il était plus jeune qu'eux, bien plus gai et enthousiaste, cependant il avait réussi à devenir ami avec Darcy. Il avait bon fond, il était intelligent, plus que la plupart des gens ne le croyait et c'était un réel optimiste. Au point où il avait même réussi à faire sourire Darcy après la mort de son père, un événement extrêmement douloureux pour William, surtout qu'il n'avait pas pu réellement faire son deuil dû à toutes les responsabilités qui lui incombaient à présent. Il était Mr Darcy, à vingt-trois ans, maître de Pemberley, et des autres propriétés de sa famille, à la tête d'une certaine richesse et surtout un des tuteurs de sa sœur Georgiana, l'autre étant son cousin Richard. Il avait un grand nombre de responsabilités et très peu de temps pour pleurer son père malheureusement, les choses auraient pu être pires sans l'aide des Spencer ainsi que de la famille du Comte de Matlock.

Il aurait été totalement dépassé sans l'aide de Serafina avec Georgiana, sa sœur avait à peine onze ans, il n'avait que peu d'expérience avec les filles de son âge et elle était particulièrement sensible, heureusement Serafina n'avait pas de problème à passer du temps avec la jeune Darcy. Georgiana avait de toute façon toujours vu Serafina comme une grande sœur, même chose pour les autres Spencer d'ailleurs, ils passaient tellement de temps les uns avec les autres, c'était presque obligé.  

La jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans était installée dans la maison qu'ils avaient à Londres, profitant un peu de la saison, plus pour sortir un peu et voir des amies plutôt que de chercher un mari. Elle n'avait rien contre l'idée, aimerait un peu s'établir et fonder une famille, mais depuis ses débuts, elle n'avait rencontré personne qui lui plaisait, qui l'intéressait assez pour l'épouser. La plupart des hommes qui s'approchaient d'elle, cherchaient à obtenir sa dot qui était importante, sa famille ayant toujours eu une certaine fortune que son père avait réussi à faire fructifier. Elle avait dîné seule, ses frères aînés étant sortis à leur club pour passer du temps avec leurs amis et elle profitait de la tranquillité avec plaisir, avoir une famille nombreuse pouvait être fatigant parfois et si elle adorait chaque membre de sa famille, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'un peu de solitude n'était pas très apprécié. Elle comptait utiliser ce temps pour lire puis répondre à la lettre de Georgiana, la jeune fille de quinze ans était à Ramsgate avec sa dame de compagnie depuis deux semaines déjà et semblait s'amuser, même si elle se sentait un peu seule, c'était clair pour Serafina, mais c'était la même chose lorsqu'elle était à l'école. Georgiana était extrêmement timide et avait du mal à se lier avec des personnes en dehors de leur cercle intime, pour elle l'école avait été horrible, surtout qu'elle avait été seule là bas, contrairement à William qui avait eu au début trois amis, puis deux, avant de revenir à trois grâce à Bingley. 

La jeune femme blonde vénitienne et aux yeux bleus s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Georgiana et elle était heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles, plusieurs jours étaient passé sans la moindre correspondance et c'était inhabituel. Elle n'avait pas voulu en parler avec Rafael ou Gabriel, et encore moins William, ils s'inquiéteraient plus encore ou diraient qu'elles se faisaient des idées, que certainement Georgiana s'amusait trop pour écrire. Elle ignorait de quel côté pencherait la balance et ne voulait pas causer de problèmes, surtout s'il n'y avait rien, elle ouvrit la lettre de Georgiana avec un léger empressement, très curieuse de savoir ce qui se passait. Le sourire qui se trouvait sur son visage, parce qu'elle était heureuse de lire les lettres de la jeune fille, disparut tandis qu'elle lisait chaque ligne, son visage perdant des couleurs alors qu'elle comprenait ce que lui disait Georgiana.

George Wickham.

Serafina avait vraiment espéré qu'elle n'entendrait plus jamais parler de lui après sa visite d'il y a deux ans, il avait dépensé la somme qu'il avait obtenu après la mort d'Oncle George comme elle l'avait appelé, et avait demandé à Darcy plus d'argent, faisant des demandes alors qu'il y avait renoncé trois ans auparavant, s'énervant, hurlant. Prouvant à nouveau à quel point il n'était pas un gentleman, surtout vu qu'elle était au courant de certaines de ses actions à Lambton particulièrement ainsi qu'à l'université, ses frères faisaient en effet beaucoup pour la protéger, elle était leur petite sœur après tout, mais elle les connaissait bien et ils ne mesuraient pas toujours leurs paroles lorsqu'ils buvaient un peu trop, ou la puissance de leurs voix. 

George Wickham était le dernier homme qu'elle voulait à proximité de la jeune fille qu'elle aimait comme une petite sœur, il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que Wickham n'était intéressé que par la dot de Georgiana, pire encore par son corps. C'était pire encore vu que la jeune Darcy avait vu l'homme comme un frère lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Elle n'avait pas souvent rencontré Mme Younge mais il était à présent clair qu'elle n'était vraiment pas recommendable, il était même fort plausible que c'était elle qui avait dit à Wickham que Georgiana serait à Ramsgate. Elle allait jusqu'à encourager la jeune fille pour partir avec ce.... 

Elle se leva brusquement, ses frères ainsi que Darcy aurait des jurons précis pour désigner Wickham, mais elle devait les prévenir, il fallait sauver Georgiana de cette folie. Elle envoya un des serviteurs avec un message, celui de revenir immédiatement à la maison, que c'était urgent et qu'elle avait besoin d'eux trois. Ils ne pourraient pas partir à cette heure, elle ne voulait pas provoquer des rumeurs, il ne fallait en aucun cas que cette horrible affaire touche la réputation de Georgiana, et puis ce serait dangereux. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter si quoique ce soit arriver, pas après la mort de Maria...

Avalant avec difficulté, elle prévint ensuite Mme Andrews qu'ils partiraient demain matin, très tôt, et qu'ils auraient besoin d'avoir des affaires pour au moins deux jours avec de la nourriture pour la route. William s'occuperait de Wickham, avec Rafael au moins pour garder ses arrières, mais Georgiana serait fragile, elle aurait besoin de quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre. Elle n'avait jamais été touché de la sorte, jamais été tenté de faire une telle folie mais elle serait sans aucun doute plus à même d'aider la jeune fille à supporter le choc et à se remettre que William, ou encore Rafael et Gabriel. 

Pour la première fois depuis la mort terrible de sa petite sœur, Serafina se sentait non pas vivante mais forte, elle n'avait pas pu protéger Maria mais elle protégerait Georgiana de toute ses forces.


End file.
